Lucy's twin x Natsu
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: Lucy's twins name is Luci and she likes the way natsu's hair looks and the color of his clothes
1. Lucy's twin x Natsu part 1

Everybody was in the guild hall when suddenly...

????- (bursts through the door) hmmm...

Natsu- I thought lucy was in the bathroom

????- I'm looking for lucy. Have you seen her

Natsu- what are you talking about? You're standing right in front of me

????- what?!

Lucy comes out the bathroom

Lucy- that went pretty well

????- Lucy!!!! (goes, and hugs her)

Lucy- Luci?!!

Her sister's name is also lucy just spelled with an i.

Natsu- there are two lucy's?!!

Luci- I'm her twin just my name is spelled different

Natsu- How do we know if you're really her twin (gets all up in her face just staring into her eyes)

Luci- (blushing, but hiding the blush) Hey lucy if you ever want to get a boy out of you face just take your hand, and push him away from you

Natsu- ahh! (gets pushes thrpugh the wall) Alright I'm all fired up now!!

Luci- you should be. You must be Natsu since Erza told me that's your main punch line

Natsu- Erza knows you?

Luci- yep

Natsu- Erza why didn't you tell me?!!!

Erza- (hits natsu in the back of his head) It wasn't my place to tell you that

Lucy- anyway, so what brings you here luci?

Luci- um... well its kind of personal

while they are walking to luci's house luci stops natsu in his tracks

Natsu- what are you looking at?

Luci- that hair color looks perfect!

Natsu- huh?

Luci- just what I need and I like the clothes, but I'd rather keep the clothes I have on, but switch the colors to the colors you have on

Natsu- I'm so confused

Luci- I wasn't trying to make you understand anyway

At luci's house

Lucy- so all this time this was your house?!!

Luci- yep! Requip! (changes into shorts with leggings, gym shoes, and a tank top)

Lucy- I almost forgot you don't do that same magic as me

Luci- yeah... thats because we've been apart for a very long time... Anyway I want to know more about you lucy... since we've been apart...I really haven't been here for you and I want to hear about all the stuff thats been going on with you

Lucy- well... Nothing that exciting has came yet, but... I don't really know what to say... What about you?

Luci- well... I go on 2 missions each day as in I go on a mission, take a ten minute break, and then go on another one... I'm on a mission right now...

Natsu- how are you on a mission right now if you're here with us?!

Luci- The mission has to deal with me that's why I said ir waa personal

Lucy- Does it have to deal with... you know who...

Luci- (has her head down with her bangs in her face and nods)

Lucy- I thought we took care of that jerk luci!!!

Luci- (still has head down and clenches her fists and is very angry) yeah...

Natsu- exactly who are you talking about?!

Luci- URGH!! (kicks one of her little wooden tables in the air and then punches it) I'm gonna take a breather

Natsu- Lucy; do you and youe sister know something we don't

Lucy- yes, but if you want to know something about it you have to ask Luci

Natsu- okay

Natsu was about to go look for her till suddenly...

Luci- ahh!

Natsu- Luci?!!!

Outside with Luci

Luci- (trying to get up, but struggling alittle bit) Just... quit while... you're ahead...

????- I don't think so babe!

Natsu- Babe?!!

Luci- (gets up, but is badly injured)

????- Looks like we have an audience (Shoots Lightining at everybody)

Luci- Leave everyone out of this!!

????- Oh please

Luci- Laxus I promise you this... (trying to stay concious) If you even dare try to hurt any of the people and Lucy's friends... I'll end you right then and there

Laxus- Oh; you mean like this... (holding Lucy by the neck)

Luci- (tries to move, but can't) Don't do this laxus...

Laxus- Why not?! She's just a weakling like you...

Luci- Laxus!! If you dare... hurt Lucy... I'll...

Laxus- You'll what?!!

Luci- (Trying to stay concious, but can't hold up much longer) I'll... (mumbles it and then faints)

Laxus- What did she say?! I guess she was too weak to say it

Lucy- You idiot

Laxus- Shut up! I have no use of you since she's unconcious now (Throws lucy towards the guild)

Guild group except for natsu- (catches lucy)

Natsu- (holding Luci) What does she think she was doing?! Trying to handle him by herself.

Alittle while Later

Luci- Alright time to rest up and take a shower... huh?

Natsu- (grabs luci's wrist) Can we talk for a minute?

Luci- Can it wait till after I'm done with my shower?

Natsu- It's very important

Luci- Good...

Natsu- Thank you...

Luci- Then it can wait

Natsu- What?!

Luci- If it was important I wouldn't mind staying to chat, but if it is then I have to wait cause I have to prepare for it

Natsu- prepare?

After luci takes a shower she comes out the bathroom in a towel

Luci- (searching through her clothes) so natsu... what was so important?

Natsu- well... I wanted to ask you if... you and laxus are a thing?

Luci- uh... (holds her head down with her bangs in front of her face) we used to be... but now... we're not

Natsu- what happened between ya'll?

Luci- It's not something I would want to remember...

Natsu- you don't have to tell me if you don't want to

Luci- yeah... (smiles to cover the tears that was about to come out) thanks for the talk... I needed it

Natsu- your welcome

Luci- now I need to go clothes shopping and I have a hair appointment, so I'll see you later

Natsu- yeah... (smiles) you too

After going shopping and having her hair appointment luci changes in to her new clothes then she walks out her house onto the stairs then she sees natsu and jumps over the rail instead of going down the stairs; jumped right in front of natsu

Luci- hey natsu!

Natsu- um... do I know you?

Luci- Natsu?!! Its me! Luci!!

Natsu- Luci?

Luci- yes!

Natsu- Luci?!

Luci- yes natsu!

Natsu- wow! I didn't even notice that it was you

Luci- That's the point

Natsu- so why did you do pink hair like mines?

Luci- well... you look cute in pink hair, so I knew that I would look cute in pink

Natsu- (nervous laugh and blushing at the the same) you think I look cute

Luci- well um...

(To be continued...)


	2. Lucy's twin x Natsu part 2

Last time on part 1

Natsu- (nervous laugh and blushing at the same time) you think I look cute?

Luci- well um... maybe

Natsu- hmm... (gets all up in her face and just stares at her) you like me don't ya?

Luci- um... (blushing) Natsu get out of my face (while still blushing she pushes natsu's face away from hers)

Natsu- hey what's the matter? (smirks)

Luci- (blushing but trying to hide it) n-nothing... its just...

Natsu- just what?

Luci- I have some business... back at home... that I have to attend to, so... see ya! (walks away)

Natsu- what?! Wait!!!

At the guild

Luci- sup grey

Grey- hey luci (high fives luci)

Luci- huh? Thats funny... I can't feel anything

Grey- huh? Stop joking around luci (punches her in the arm but not too hard)

Luci- I didn't even feel that

Grey- something must be wrong; I'll go tell natsu and the rest of them

Luci- No!! (pulls grey into an empty room and leans him against the wall)

Grey- (a little bit of blush) What the...

Luci- Whatever you do don't tell anyone! Especially not Natsu!

Grey- w-why not?! (trying to pull her off of him, but her grip is too strong)

Luci- I don't need lucy, nor do I need any of her friends to get hurt by anything

Grey- Aren't we your friends too?!

Luci- I barely know you plus I don't fully trust any of yall!

Grey- even lucy?!

Luci- no; I trust her

Grey- of course she's your sister

Luci- Just don't tell anybody please grey?!!

Grey- Um... I don' t know...

Luci- (puts her lips close to his ears to try and tease him) If you don't I'll... (whispers in his ear) now do you promise grey

Grey- (alittle distracted) y-yeah... I promise

Luci- thanks grey (kisses him on his cheek then leaves the room)

Grey- (comes back to his senses) wait... what just happened here?! She tricked me! That was very slick thing to do

With Luci outside by herself

Luci- well that was easy

????- hey you girl?

Luci- huh?

????- come here

Luci- no

????- what?!!

Luci- no; I don't even know you

????- you will listen to me!! (takes out a whip and starts hitting Luci with it) haha and you didn't even dodge a single one

Luci- cause I didn't have to (has scars everywhere, but can't feel the pain... for now) that was stupid

????- urgh... this can't be... you should be on the ground very paralzed...it should be hard for you to even get up right now

Luci- ah shut up! (punches him and he goes flying somewhere else)

????- ahh!!!

Luci- well that was a waste of time

Grey comes running towards Luci

Grey- Luci I need to talk to you... (looks up and down at luci's scars from behind her) Luci are you okay?

Luci- (turns around with an angry face) yeah; I didn't even feel it! Why are you here?!

Grey- I came to talk to you about what you did to me!!!!

Luci- You mean when I whispered that certain thing in you ear?!!

Grey- yes (trying to hide his blushing face) why did you trick me?!

Luci- so you would promise not to tell anyone!! I'm scared grey...

Grey- (worried for Luci) you're scared?!

Luci- yes!!! I don't know what's going on with me!! I can't feel a thing and that's not normal to me!!!!

Grey- I didn't realize Luci

Luci- I know... just leave me alone right now...

Grey- (hugs Luci) I'm sorry

Luci- (blushing, but also crying into grey's chest) Don't tell my sister okay

Grey- (lying) I won't

Luci- (knew he was lying) Thanks grey (kisses his cheek)

Grey- I... I guess I'll see you later

Luci- (lying) you too (turns around to leave, but can't cause grey is still holding onto her hand) um...

Grey- (looks down at her scared hand)

Luci- um grey... you can let go now

Grey- huh? Oh sorry

Luci- its okay (leaves)

Grey- she's so injured... I don't know how come she can't feel anything

While Grey leaves to go tell Lucy and the others Luci packs up some stuff and leaves fairy tail; then Lucy and the rest of the gang go over to Luci's house to check up on her

Lucy- hey Luci are you in there?!

Natsu- hey what's this (picks up a piece of paper)

Grey- Natsu you shouldn't just pick up a random piece of paper like that

Erza- I agree with Grey

Lucy- yeah

Natsu- Its a note

Lucy- what does it say?!!

Natsu- It says... Dear Fairy Tail,

If you are reading this note it's because Natsu was stupid enough to open this... Hey!!

Lucy- continue the note Natsu

Natsu- its more like a letter, but anyway the rest of this says

I am leaving to try and deal with the sistuation I have cause I don't want to be in a situation where I can use this advantage to hurt someone especially not anyone of Lucy's friends and Grey I knew you were gonna tell them that's why I just let you go ahead and do it, so you wouldn't know that I was gonna leave, but let me tell you this; breaking a friends promise is the fastest way to lose a friend, but you don't have to worry about that from me cause I'm really none of yall friends cause I don't have friends and I usually never get any friends, but anyway back to my point I don't know when I'll be coming back probably never, but I hope everything goes well with the rest of fairytail, and Lucy stay strong never give up and always believe I Love You Sis From Your Sis Luci.

Lucy- (crying) why did she have to leave

Natsu- (very angry) This is all just wrong

Grey- It says something else

P.S. Lucy don't cry Its not gonna help anything, Natsu stop getting angry for no stupid reason, Grey I owe you big time and you also owe me and finally erza I have nothing to say to you cause you really don't do much

Erza- well that's true

Grey- what does she mean about owe?!

Lucy- I just got to see her and she just left without saying anything and she's just gonna say I shouldn't cry

Natsu- She can't tell me not to get mad!! I can be angry if I want to!! As matter if fact... I'm coming for you LUCI!!!! (runs off very fast)

Grey- well... he should've made a plan first before running off like that (about to run after natsu, but then erza stops him) Erza!

Erza- Lets see how natsu handles this himself first; then if he can't handle it we'll know that we have to jump in and help him

Grey- (crosses his arms) fine

Lucy- grey your clothes

Grey- ahh!

With Luci

Luci- I need to change my look a little bit (changes to black and orange heel boots, white pants with a blue belt, black (biker looking) gloves, and a black and orange half shirt) this is better (she also has a black hoodie)

With Natsu

Natsu- LUCI!!! Where are you?!!!

With Luci

Luci- (she hears natsu) I knew he would be stupid enough to come here

Natsu- (sees Luci just standing around) LUCI!! I found you!!

Luci- (doesn't turn around, but still talks to Natsu) (sarcastic) oh no you found me?! Whatever shall I do?!!

Natsu- Luci you're gonna come back to fairy tail!!

Luci- no

Natsu- What?!

Luci- no

Natsu- LUCI!!

Luci- You can try and try, but I ain't budging

Natsu- That's it (picks Luci up and puts her on his shoulder) you're coming back with me

Luci- hey put me down!!

Natsu- nope

Luci- wait I dropped something near that tree over there

Natsu- Fine we'll go get it

Luci- Thanks Natsu

They get to the tree and Natsu puts Luci down and soon as he puts her down Luci pins Natsu to the tree and puts her ear close to Natsu's ear and whispers something in it...

Natsu- (alittle blush goes across hia face) y-yeah r-right! You ain't gonna do that!

Luci- You wanna bet

Natsu- yeah; try me

Then Luci takes one of her hands and puts it in Natsu's vest on his chest and then puts the other hand behind him in his hair and slides one of her legs around Natsu's leg and then kisses him for 2 whole minutes.

Luci- (reapplying lipstick) well I gotta go see ya later Natsu... oh wait I won't cause I'm never coming back (runs off)

With Natsu just staring in silence until he realizes that Luci is gone

Natsu- wait a second... Did Luci just kiss me? (has a flashback of Luci kissing him) Ahh!! Why?!! Why did I just think of that?!!! LUCI!!!!!

With Luci

Luci- That was awful

????- Then why did you do it?

Luci- cause it was the only way to get him to stop thinking about taking me back Lily and to get him to shut up

Just to let you know Luci has a bunny (like happy) who's name is Lily and she is blue

Lily- I guess I have to agree he was pretty loud it was hurting my ears

Luci- Are you ok Lily?!

Lily- calm down Luci I'm fine now, but you didn't tell anyone about me did you?

Natsu is hiding behind a tree listening to their conversation

Natsu- who is she talking to?

Luci- No I could never do that!!!

Lily- why not?!

Luci- I just can't!!

Lily- but Luci...

Luci- No buts!!!

Natsu- huh?

Luci- (crying) I don't want to lose you Lily!!! You're the only friend I've had since childhood

Natsu- who is she talking to? (tries to take a step forward and steps on a twig) oops

Luci- who's there (signals Lily to go and hide and sighs) Natsu come from behind the tree

Natsu- Luci I have been looking for you and now you are coming with me (picks Luci up and throws her over his shoulder) this time you won't escape

Luci- I don't care. What's the point?

Back at Luci's house

Lucy- oh thank goodness! Look Erza, Grey, and Happy... Natsu's back with Luci!!

Everyone- yeah!

Natsu- (finally puts Luci down) I'm back

Lucy- oh; I'm so glad you're back Luci. I couldn't stand you being away from us

Happy- Aye!

Luci- Yeah... (laughs alittle, but feeling sad) I'm glad you're all happy... I must be the luckiest girl in the world (goes inside her house and shuts the door locking everything up besides one window where she sits next to and just looks outside at the stars)

Grey- what's up with her?!

Natsu- yeah a moment ago she just...

Everyone- (looks at Natsu with concern)

Natsu- (clears throat) ... nevermind it's nothing... I don't need to share it

Lucy- hmmm... come with me Natsu I have something to ask you

Natsu- huh? ok

With Natsu and Lucy

Lucy- so tell me what you were about to say

Natsu- well um... if I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else?!

Lucy- I promise

Natsu tells Lucy the whole thing that happened between Luci and him at the tree thing

Lucy- she what?!

Natsu- that's how I reacted

Lucy- so do you like her?

Natsu- (blushing) What?! Um...

Lucy- cause if you do I could set up a date for you with her

Natsu- I um... you can't just do that I mean I'm not even that sure if I like her or not

Lucy- Well I'll tell you this I'll give you a full week to get to know her somemore and I'll come back to you to find out the results ok?!

Natsu- yeah... That sounds good

Lucy- good

Back with Luci at her house. Natsu sneeks in through the window while Luci is asleep

Natsu- gotta be extra quiet...

Just when he was about say something else Natsu trips and lands right over Luci on the bed just to catch himself

Natsu- That... was close...

Luci- (in her sleep) mmm... N-Nats...

Natsu- what was she trying to say? (gets pulled down towards Luci's chest) um...

Luci- (in her sleep) Natsu...

Natsu- what?!

Luci- (in her sleep) Natsu... you idiot... (slaps Natsu)

Natsu- ow!

Luci- (hears Natsu say ow and turns on her lamp) Natsu!! W-what are you doing here and why are you ontop of me?!!

Natsu- I um... I thought you were awake; plus you were talking in your sleep

Luci- what did I say?!

Natsu- something about me

Luci- was it anything negative?!!

Natsu- Not really, but you did slap me

Luci- oh good you weren't here during the negative part

Natsu- hmm... what was this so called negative part about? (leans closer Luci)

Luci- (blushing) n-nothing back up! (pushes Natsu, but Natsu hangs on to her so she ends up falling with him and they end up kissing in the middle of their fall)

Natsu- (looking directly into Luci's eyes while she's ontop of him doing the same thing) um...

Luci- (blushing) Ahh! (gets up really fast) I'm so sorry Natsu

Natsu- (gets up too) No it was my fault I'm the one who took you down with me on accident

Luci- ok

Natsu- anyway I should get going (about to jump through the window again, but Luci grabs his hand) huh?

Luci- Natsu I...

Natsu- What is it Luci?!

Luci- I... Nevermind it's not important

Natsu- o-okay (leaves)

Luci- (bangs her head against the wall) I can't tell him... I'm so stupid... I bet he doesn't even feel the same

With Natsu

Natsu- I wonder what she had to say?

(To be continued...)


	3. Lucy's twin x Natsu part 3

In the morning with Natsu

Natsu- I'm gonna go check on Luci; I'll catch up with yall later

Lucy- ok

With Luci

Luci- (still lying in bed) This day is useless

Natsu- (comes in her house drunk) Luci... What are you doing still in bed...

Luci- Natsu are you drunk?!

Natsu- hek yeah

Luci- how did you get drunk on your way here?!

Natsu- well you see... what happen was...(flashback) I was walking out the guild hall and soon as I did this guy came over selling beer and I told him I'll take two for me and my friend which of course is you, so I had got the two bottles, but before I reached your house I had realized that I... had drunk both of them, and now I'm here... back to my question which you still haven't anwsered...

Luci- I'm not getting out if it cause I have nothing to do today

Natsu- well then... scoot over so I can lay next you...

Luci- what?! No!!

Natsu- (jumps in the air over the bed and lands on Luci) yeah!

Luci- N-NATSU!!!!!

Natsu- Why are you so loud?! You know I love you

Luci- Why did you just jump in my be... wait what?!

Natsu- I... Love... You... Luci!!

Luci- Natsu you're drunk I know you don't mean that...

Natsu- (puts a finger over her lips to shush her, but also leans closer to her) I might be drunk, but my feelings are final Luci (pins Luci to the bed and kisses her and then he tries to take off her shirt)

Luci- (moves Natsu's hands away from her shirt) N-natsu don't take my shirt off

Natsu- (still drunk) but I want more of you Luci

Luci- actually you don't... you're just drunk Natsu

Natsu- I'm not drunk Luci (lying)

Luci- yes you are (scooting back from Natsu)

Natsu- what you trying to say Luci!!

Luci- I can't be with you... It doesn't feel right... you're... too drunk

Natsu- come on Luci... (gets an idea and kisses Luci again, but holds her so she can't move him off of her)

Luci- mmm... N-natsu... Stop!!! (tries to push him off of her, but he holds her tighter and kisses her more)

Natsu- Luci... (takes her shorts off and puts her on top of him with one leg on one side and the other leg on the other side) be mine... forever

Luci- (finally is able to get Natsu off of her) That's enough NATSU!! (punches him in the stomach knocking him out) (heart beating really fast) I... gotta get... him outta here... (passes out)

With Lucy

Lucy- I wonder what's taking Natsu so long? Better go check

At Luci's house

Lucy- Luci?! Natsu?!

Natsu- (rubbing his head) urgh... What happened?

Lucy- (crying) That's what I want to know

Natsu- Why are you crying Lucy?

Lucy- It's Luci... she's not breathing!!

Natsu- What?! (goes near Luci) Luci?!!! LUCI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why? why her?!!

Lucy- (crying) I can't take this anymore (runs outside to cry on the portch)

Inside with Natsu

Natsu- I shouldn't have drunk, so much... It's my fault... (grabs a piece of paper and starts writing a note to Luci, so if she wakes up she can read it) This will never happen again I'll protect Luci with my life even if... I have to leave her

A few days later Luci finally wakes back up

Lucy- so how you feeling Luci?

Luci- Alot better

Lucy- This note was left for you by Natsu

Luci- oh... (reads the note)

Lucy- so is it a good note?

Luci- (angry, but hides it behind her bright and beautiful smile) yes

Lucy- good... um... the nurse said you can go back home today

Luci- good... I guess I'll see you later Lucy

Lucy- you too (leaves first)

Luci- (crumbles the paper) Why would you decide to leave?

At Luci's house

Luci- (throws the paper away in the trash) I'm gonna take a shower

While Luci is in the shower she cries her heart out and Lucy comes in her house listening to her sadness

Lucy- oh Luci... I feel sorry for you

With Luci. She gets out the shower... of course Lucy leaves the house. Luci puts on a towel and leaves the bathroom to find her clothes

Luci- Well... time to go on a mission

Luci heads on her mission and of course Natsu's team asks to go with her, but she said she wants to go alone.

Time skip. After the mission. Luci comes back with lots of scratches on her

Luci- (enters her house only to see Grey, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu) huh?!

Lucy- Luci! Look who's back!!

Luci- (ignores Lucy and goes to the bathroom and then comes back out) um...

Lucy- Luci did you hear what I said?

Luci- (goes and lies on her bed and sighs) tired...

Lucy- um... she's probably just very tired

Natsu- yeah... (looks at Luci with worried eyes)

At night. Natsu decided to sneek in Luci's house through her window, but Luci catches him

Luci- what are you doing?!!!

Natsu- I came to... see you

Luci- (very angry) why?!!

Natsu- cause I miss you

Luci- oh is that why you left the note?! Cause I'm clear that the note described nothing about you going to miss me while you're gone!!

Natsu- I know, but I want us to start over...

Luci- US!!! Natsu there wasn't even an "us" to begin with. Natsu you made me so angry when you left that I can't even begin to know what to do with you right now! I don't know wether I should just walk away or punch you in the face... no wait... I just remembered... I'll take the first option (starts to walk away, but then Natsu Grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him and kisses her, but then she backs away from him) Just go away Natsu!! Leave!!!

Natsu- but Luci I...

Luci- LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsu- fine... (leaves) I LOVE YOU LUCI (shuts the door behins him)

Luci- (lays on the bed and starts crying)

(To be continued...)


	4. Lucy's twin x Natsu part 4

I am back with more interesting news. Natsu left for Luci's safety, but when he gets back to be with Luci again she doesn't want him around. With Natsu.

Lucy- how's Luci Natsu?

Natsu- oh; just great (sarcasticly) she doesn't even want me around

Lucy- why?

Natsu-oh; Maybe cause I left her and wasn't here for her when she needed me the most

Lucy- you know Natsu?

Natsu- What Lucy?

Lucy- She probably is just doing that cause she likes you

Natsu- sure

Lucy- no seriously; she told me she likes you Natsu (lying)

Natsu- what?!

Lucy- yeah

Natsu- let me go have a talk with her and then I'll see if she really likes me (leaves)

Lucy- phew...

Grey- she didn't say that did she?

Lucy- g-grey... nope

Grey- I love humiliation... I got to go watch how this turns out

With Natsu and Luci

Natsu- Luci?

Luci- What the... (getting dressed, but doesn't have on her pants yet)

Natsu- um... (turns around) sorry...

Luci- (throws a pillow at Natsu) why are you here?!

Natsu- I came to see you

Luci- why would you do that if I told you to leave?

Natsu- cause...

Luci- cause what?! What could you possibly have to say?!!

Natsu- I LOVE YOU!!

Luci- what?

Natsu- I Love you Luci

Luci- I... um...

Natsu- (Moves closer to Luci) Luci do you feel the same?

Luci- I... (gives up trying to hide it) yes... I Love you too Natsu...

Natsu- yes

Luci- I just wasn't for sure if you were gonna feel the same way... (crying) that's why I was really mad

Natsu- (hugs her) I LOVE YOU LUCI; you're very beautiful

Luci- yeah... wait... you're just saying beautiful cause I still have my pants off!

Natsu- (laughing and smirks) yep

Luci- oh Natsu

Natsu- yes?

Luci- I wasn't asking a question

Natsu- oh... (kisses her)

Luci- (kisses him back) mmm...

Natsu- I LOVE YOU

Luci- I LOVE YOU TOO

At night

Luci- Natsu no... you have to leave

Natsu- just one more

Luci- that's what you said an hour ago... come on

Natsu- I know, but this is the last time Luci

Luci- it better be (kisses Natsu)

Natsu- (kisses Luci)

Natsu holds Luci tight so she can't move and Luci wants to let Natsu go but she can't cause she loves him so much

Luci- ok Natsu bye

Natsu- aww... bye Luci (walking slowly to the door then turns around to see Luci)

Luci- bye Natsu

Natsu- (smirks) bye (leaves)

Luci- hmm... I don't like the looks of that smirk (thing of something then starts blushing) ahh! I can't do that! I mean he can't do that!!

With Natsu

Natsu- Tomorrow is going to be great (smirks)

The next day

Luci- (walks to the guild hall) hey Lucy

Lucy- um... hey Luci I um... have to go so... bye (leaves)

Luci- o-k

Natsu- (sees Luci) oh no...

Luci- hey Natsu... do you want to go out to eat somewhere? You can choose this time

Natsu- um... (doesn't want to refuse, but has to) Maybe later ok Luci (kisses her and then leaves)

Luci- ok... bye... um... Erza how about you?!

Erza- I would love to, but I have duties to attend to

Luci- ok... how about you Grey?

Grey- I have... something to do as well (leaves)

Luci- ok... everybody left for no reason and I'm... all alone... even Natsu left... and I wanted to spend more time with him then anybody else... (sighs and sits at an empty table)

Also nobody else is at the guild hall right now juat Luci

Luci- is everybody avoiding me today?!!!! Whatever!! I don't care anymore!! I just sit here... by... myself... (sighs)

With Erza, Lucy, Grey, and Natsu

Lucy- no one told Luci to come here did they

Everybody- Nope

Lucy- good

Natsu- I feel like we hurt Luci a bit... should I...

Lucy- go on ahead Natsu

Natsu- thanks Lucy

Lucy- your welcome

Natsu- bye (leaves)

Lucy- bye

With Luci

Luci- (sighs)

Natsu- hey Luci

Luci- (staring at him bored) hey Natsu...

Natsu- you sound bored

Luci- well... I have no one to talk to

Natsu- you have me Birthday girl

Luci- Natsu it's not my... (thinking about the date) oh... it is my birthday... how did you know?

Natsu- Lucy told us

Luci- of course she did

Natsu- and we have a surprise for you... close your eyes

Luci- fine (closes her eyes and Natsu takes Luci to her house)

Natsu- (opens the door) ok... open your eyes now

Luci- (opens her eyes) why is it so dark?

Everyone- (jumbs out) surprise!!!

Luci- (so surpised that she passed out)

Natsu- uh oh...

1 hour later

Luci- (wakes up) urgh... what happened

Natsu- you passed out

Luci- I did... sorry

Natsu- you don't need to say sorry... it wasn't your fault

Luci- I know... I just feel like it is...

Natsu- ok... some of the people left cause they needed to do some important stuff, but we still got the cake and I still got a big surprise for you

Luci- ok...

After they ate some cake Natsu took Luci somewhere where they can be alone

Luci- how much farther?

Natsu- (carrying Luci bridle style while she has her eyes closed) we're almost there...

Luci- that's what you said an hour ago

Natsu- I know... I was just stalling for time... you can open your eyes now

Luci- (opens eyes) Natsu it's... it's...

Natsu- it's?!!

Luci- It's beautiful

Natsu- I knew you would like it

Luci- I love it Natsu

Natsu- I love it too

Luci- Natsu I...

Natsu- you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met Luci

Luci- aww... thanks Natsu

Natsu- I love you

Luci- I love you too (kisses him)

Natsu- hey I was supposed to do that first

Luci- guess I beat you to it (smirks)

Natsu- why you little... come here! (picks up Luci and throws her over his shoulder) how you like me now?!!

Luci- (laughing) Natsu put me down

Natsu- nope (smirks then takes Luci to her house and now both of them are in her room)

Luci- N-Natsu!! What are you doing?!!

Natsu- What?!! All I want to do is take off you t-shirt (takes her t-shirt and holds it high in the air)

Luci- (covering her chest) N-Natsu... give it back

Natsu- (moves it away from Luci) nope (smirks)

Luci- Natsu!!

Natsu- (still holding shirt in air and then grabs Luci by the waist and kisses her)

Luci- mmm...

Natsu- I love you

Luci- I... wait a minute... you think you're slick... give me my shirt (grabs the shirt and puts it back on) mmhmm...

Natsu- so you don't love me? (fake sad face)

Luci- I never said that Natsu now you know I love you

Natsu- I know that I waa just kidding

Luci- sure

Natsu- Luci...

Luci- ...

Natsu- Luci? LUCI?!!

Luci- huh? What? You said something Natsu?

Natsu- well no exactly, but I was gonna ask about what you are going to do tomorrow?

Luci- um... I'm not exactly sure about that

Natsu- I'll give you time to think about it then, but until then... (raps his arms around her waist and hugs her tight) I'm sleeping with you tonight

Luci- (blushing) No... you are gonna leave

Natsu- (holdes her tighter) I don'y wanna leave... I love you too much to leave you in danger

Luci- Natsu I'm in my house and the will be no danger here and I love you too and you do have to leave

Natsu- why do you always shut me out Luci?

Luci- I do not shut you out Natsu... I just want you to get some rest

Natsu- (angry alittle bit) fine (leaves)

Luci- goodnight

Natsu- whatever

Luci- he's just being grumpy... is he really mad?

The next day Luci caught Natsu kissing another girl, but what she didn't know was that Natsu waa hypnotize

Luci- Natsu?!!

Natsu- What?! Can't you see I'm busy

????- yeah; he has work to do

Natsu- now go away

Luci- I can't believe you Natsu

Natsu- I said leave! we're done

Luci- done?

Natsu- you heard me

Luci- fine!! (leaves)

Natsu- finally she's gone forever

????- I have to leave as well, so bye Natsu

Natsu- bye sweetheart

Soon as she leaves Natsu is out of his trance

Natsu- urgh... what just happened? Oh; I was going to see Luci

With Luci

Natsu- hey Luci

Luci- (turns away from Natsu)

Natsu- what's up with you Luci? (tries to hug her, but she moves away from him)

Luci- leave me alone

Natsu- what?

Lucy- Luci what's wrong? You never turn down Natsu's hugs

Natsu- yeah

Luci- ...

Natsu- Luci I...

Luci- I told you to leave me alone! You said we are done, so... I want to be alone right now (gets up to leave)

Natsu- (grabs her wrist) wait Luci... I never...

Luci- (pulls her arm back and slaps Natsu) I HATE YOU!! (runs put crying)

Natsu- Luci!!

Lucy- I never heard my sister say that ever in my life

Natsu- I can't believe she said that (curious and worried)

With Luci

Luci- he's such a jerk... I can't believe he faked like he didn't know what I was talking about... I hate him... I hate... him (crying)

Natsu comes in

Natsu- Luci...

Luci- (wiping her tears) go away

Natsu- Luci why do you hate me?

Luci- cause I hate you

Natsu- but I don't feel the same... luci you know I love you...

Luci- sure...

Natsu- Luci I...

????- Natsu I'm back

Natsu- (hipnotized again) hey baby

????- I came back for you (kisses him)

Luci- I knew you didn't really love me...

????- He never loved you from the start anyway

Luci- yeah... well thanks for letting me know...

????- you're not gonna try and take him back

Luci- as long as Natsu's happy... I don't care

????- really?

Luci- Natsu...

Natsu- what?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!

Luci- I'm... leaving... if that's alright with you?

Natsu- I wanted you to leave anyway! Just go away... Forever!!!!

Luci- (gasps) ok Natsu... I didn't mean to say I hate you... I was just angry... I actually love you...

Natsu- well I don't love you... you should've stuck with the oother choice cause I hate you too

Luci- (smiles) ok (leaves back to her house)

????- I know I wantes Natsu for a long time now, but... this doesn't feel right anymore

With Luci

Luci- (walking away from the city that stay in) if Natsu says he wants me gone forever then... I'll go... forever

With Natsu

????- Natsu... I'm breaking up with you

Natsu- why?!

????- cause you should be with her not me

Natsu- I don't like luci... I love you

????- sorry Natsu (leaves)

Natsu- wait... (snaps out of the trance) what in the world?! (goes to see Lucy)

With Lucy

Natsu- have you seen Luci?

Lucy- no I thought she was with you?

Natsu- me too, but now she's gone (goes looking for Luci) Luci? Luci?! LUCI?!!!!!

With Luci

Luci- leave forever...

(To be continued...)


	5. Lucy's twin x Natsu part 5

Last time on part 4

Luci- leave forever...

Now lets start part 5

3 years later. Luci comes back, but as a totally different person. Her hair is still yellow, but now it has a pink streak in it and her clothes are black and blue instead of white and blue and now she enters the guild hall

Luci- ...

Natsu- (notices her) Luci?

Lucy- Luci you're back! (tries to hug her)

Luci- (scoots away from Lucy) ...

Lucy- Luci... What's wrong?

Natsu- it is you!! Luci I...

Luci- (avoids Natsu and leaves)

Natsu- haven't seen her for three years and she just avoids me... oh wait... now I remember... I need to explain to Luci what all happened (leaves to go find Luci)

With Luci

Luci- ...

Natsu- hey Luci...

Luci- ...

Natsu- Luci what really happened was... (explains the whole thing to her)

Luci- you expect me to believe that?

Natsu- ye...

Luci- don't awnser that! I don't want to here it

Natsu- Luci it's the truth...

Luci- yeah, you wanting me to leave forever was also the truth

Natsu- no urgh... it's not Luci... urgh...

Luci- I would like you to leave Na...

Natsu- (kisses Luci) I LOVE YOU LUCI and I always will... I will love nobody else

Luci- Natsu I...

Natsu- (kisses Luci again) I won't stop till you say you love me too

Luci- Natsu I...

Natsu- (kisses Luci again)

Luci- Natsu!!

Natsu- yes? (smirks)

Luci- I LOVE YOU TOO

Natsu- yes

Luci- but...

Natsu- oh no

Luci- are you sure that all of that was true?

Natsu- I would never lie to you Luci

Luci- thanks for telling the truth Natsu and I'm sorry for not listening to you and I was gonna leave again cause I had left something here that's why I came back in the first place...

Natsu- you're gonna leave?!! Don't you leave Luci!! You can't leave me again!!!!

Luci- I said I was gonna leave, but I'm staying

Natsu- oh... that was close

Luci- but... if you want me to... (smirks) I can leave...

Natsu- (grabs Luci from behind) oh no you don't! You're staying with me (takes Luci to her room)

Luci- N- Natsu!!

Natsu- what? I'm just having fun (smirks)

Luci- oh no you don't

Natsu- Luci?! (kisses her)

Luci- mmm... Natsu...

Natsu- I love you

Luci- I love you too

2 years later

At night

Natsu- the stars are beautiful at night

Luci- they sure are (holding Natsu's hand)

Lucy- ok... Erza and Grey... I think we have somethings to do

Erza- we do?

Grey- no we don't

Natsu- (clears his throat) yes Erza, Grey, and Lucy... ya'll have something big ya'll need to do

Erza- oh yes... I forgot... come on Grey (drags Grey by the ear)

Grey- ok... ok... I'm coming

Lucy- have fun... (winks) Natsu and Luci

Natsu- we will Lucy

Lucy and the others leave

Luci- why did they have to leave?

Natsu- cause I have something to give to you and it's special and I also wanted to do it in secret

Luci- ok... what is it?

Natsu- (kneels down on one knee)

Luci- Natsu?! What are you doing?!

Natsu- what I should've done last year, but I was so nervous I needed to calm down and get use to it first, but anyway... Luci... will you marry me?

Luci- hmm... yes Natsu... I'll marry you

Natsu- YES!!!!!!!!! (gives Luci a big kiss)

Luci- I love you Natsu

Natsu- and I love you too Luci

3 months later. The big wedding day

Mr. preacher man- so, now

Natsu- can you skip to the end

Mr. preacher man- um... if I can find the page...

Natsu- nevermind (picks up Luci)

Luci- Natsu what are you doing?!!

Natsu- now I may kiss the bride... (kisses Luci)

Luci- (kisses him back)

Natsu- (fire comes from the bottom of his feet and they lift in the air) see ya'll after the honey moon

Lucy- ya'll too

Luci- Lucy catch! (throws the boquet)

Lucy- thanks Luci! (kisses Grey)

Grey- yeah... thanks (kisses Lucy back)

They all wave good bye. At the honey moon; at night

Natsu- hey Luci? (in the bed with seductive face)

Luci- (comes out the bathroom in a robe) yes Natsu?

Natsu- (gets up out the bed quickly and grabs Luci and puts her in the bed and pins her down) you look beautiful

Luci- N-Natsu...

Natsu- lets have fun tonight Luci

Luci- hmm...

Natsu- please (kisses her neck)

Luci- stop!!! ok... ok if it's gonna make you happy and stop teasing me

Natsu- ok (kisses Luci)

Luci- mmm...

Natsu- Luci... (starts taking her robe off)

Luci- (blushing) Natsu...

Natsu- aww... Luci...

Luci- Natsu...

So they did what they did that night and now a week after the honey moon

Luci- (in the bathroom) urgh...

Natsu- (knocking on the door) are you alright Luci? You've been in the bathroom for over an hour

Luci- (coming out the bathroom about to faint) Na...

Natsu- (catches Luci) whoa... are you alright Luci? You don't look so good

Luci- Natsu... I'm... I'm pregnant

Natsu- you're what?!!

Luci- you heard me!!

Natsu- (smiles big) I'm gonna be a father!! (picks Luci up)

Luci- careful Natsu!

Natsu- oh... sorry (sits Luci down on a chair) you need anything

Luci- chocolate...

Natsu- chocolate?

Luci- (grabs Natsu's vest) just do it!

Natsu- yes ma'am (goes ams get's some chocolate and comes back) here you go

Luci- thanks... oh... I just felt a kick

Natsu- what?! (gets close to Luci's stomach) hmm... (gets kicked in the face) ow... for a baby who is in the stomach... it sure can kick hard

Luci- (laughing) that's how know it's just like you

Natsu- whatever (walks towards the door)

Luci- where are you going?

Natsu- somewhere... to do something (leaves)

Luci- Natsu is always doing somethimg stupid

2 minutes later

Lucy- (comes bursting through the door) I'm gonna be an auntie!!

Luci- I knew he went to tell someone

Natsu- and I'm gonna be a father!!

Grey and Erza come in

Grey- how is it Luci

Luci- it's going... well I guess

Erza- let it grow and be couragous

Luci- Erza you can be the godmother

Erza- it would be an honor

Luci- I already know that Grey is gonna be...

Grey- an uncle

Lucy- that's right

Luci- I'm happy for you two

Lucy- thanks Luci

Luci- so, when's your wedding Lucy?

Lucy- it's tomorrow Luci

Luci- your wedding is tomorrow Lucy?!!

Lucy- yes Luci

Natsu- to many Luci's

Lucy and Luci- huh? (stares at Natsu and then laughs)

Natsu- what's so funny?

Luci- oh nothing

Natsu- come on tell me

Lucy- no

Natsu- Luci...

Luci- no

Natsu- come on Luci...

Luci- (hits Natsu in the head) I said no and that's final

Natsu- yes ma'am

Lucy- I guess we'll see ya'll later

Luci- you too

Lucy- take care of that baby

Luci- I will

They all leave

Natsu- is the baby kicking now?

Luci- ...

Natsu- Luci? Luci?! (turns around and sees Luci is sleeping) she must be very tired

The next day

Natsu- where have you been Luci?

Luci- I... (trying to sit down)

Natsu- careful (helps Luci)

Luci- thanks Natsu... I was at the doctor... checking on the baby

Natsu- without me?!

Luci- you were on a mission at the time

Natsu- I could've left the mission early

Luci- and let all those innocent people die?!! I was not gonna have that

Natsu- but Luci...

Luci- don't you but me! I have...

Natsu- Luci?

Luci- (rubbing her stomach) the baby is moving

Natsu- what?! (holds his ear to her stomach) hmm... (baby in the stomach punches and Natsu feels it) that baby... ow... is very strong...

Luci- talk about it... you're not the one who's pregnant

Natsu- very funny Luci (smirks) Lets get you to bed (picks Luci up)

Luci- why?

Natsu- so I can relax with the baby... (smirks) and you

Luci- Natsu!!

Natsu- (takes Luci upstairs) cool

6 months pass by and it's time for Luci to have the baby. During labor.

Luci- (breathing in and out) ok... ok...

Natsu- breathe Luci... just breathe

Luci- I am breathing... ahh!!! (squeezing Natsu's hand)

Natsu- too tight... too tight... I didn't know she had this... much strength

Baby comes out and Natsu passes out

Luci- seriously Natsu (falls asleep while the doctors go clean the baby off)

After Natsu and Luci wake back up Luci is able to hold the baby

Luci- aww... Natsu... it's our baby girl

Natsu- she's so beautiful just like you

Luci- she looks like you too

Natsu- what are we gonna name her?

Luci- how about Luna

Natsu- Luna... that's the perfect name for her

Luci- (talking to the baby) Luna is your name

Natsu- (talking to the baby too) and you will always be protected

The next day

Luci- Natsu!

Natsu- yes

Luci- get the babies blanket

Natsu- alright (hands Luci the blanket)

Luci- thanks Natsu

Laxus- (comes bursting through the door) I'm back for you Luci... (see's the baby) I want nothing to do with the baby, but I do want you Luci

Natsu- (stands next to Luci and the baby) No

Luci- Laxus... me and Natsu got married and had this baby

Laxus- you and Natsu... What?!!!

Luci- you heard me

Natsu- yeah you heard my wife

Laxus- your wife?!!! Come on Luci... you don't want to be with this guy... do you?!!

Luci- yes I do

Natsu- and we'll always be together and we love our child

Laxus- fine (looks toward Luci) you'll regret this Luci!! You should've been with me when you had the chance (leaves and slama the door and it scares Luna)

Luna- (cries)

Natsu- (grabs Luna) shh... it's ok Luna... it's ok... (looks at Luci who is terrified)

Luci- what does he mean regret?

Natsu- (sits Luna down in her crib to sleep and hugs Luci) you're shaking

Luci- will he hurt Luna?!

Natsu- he's not gonna lay a hand on our baby girl (hugs Luci tighter)

Luci- (hug Natsu back) I guess you're right (still alittle worried)

At night. Laxus comes through the window and takes the baby. 2 minutes later.

Luci- it's quiet... too quiet?!!! (checks Luna's crub and she's not there) Luna!!!!

Natsu- I'm up! I'm up!

Luci- (crying) Luna...

Natsu- whats the matter Luci?! (looks in Luna's crib)

Luci- (runs to Natsu) she's gone! (crying in his chest)

Natsu- (holding Luci tight) we'll get her back Luci (angry) Laxus!!!!

With Laxus

Laxus- (holding the baby) you're gonna be mine forever

(To be continued...)


End file.
